Thor Odinson (α)
Thor Odinson 'is a character from 'Marvel Comics. He made his series debut in Genesis. Canon Thor was the treasured son of King Odin and his wife Frigga, who was raised in Asgard alongside his adopted brother, Loki. Thor was raised as a warrior and so came to value courage and strength. Thor was eventually entrusted with Mjølnir, which was to be his companion as the next ruler of Asgard. After Frost Giants attempted to steal artifacts from Asgard, Thor defied his father's orders and attacked Jotunheim, instigating a war. Odin stripped Thor of his powers and banished him to Earth. Thor eventually regained his powers and Mjølnir, where he traveled back to Asgard to thwart Loki's takeover of Asgard. He believed Loki to be killed in the fighting, but it was discovered that Loki planned to attack Earth, so Thor traveled to Earth in order to stop his brother a second time. Thor encountered the Avengers there and joined them in their fight against Loki, who was eventually captured and taken back to Asgard. After a hard fought battle and a series of tragedies, Thor returned to Earth to assist the Avengers once again. They eventually had to fight a being known as Ultron. When Ultron was defeated, and the world once again saved, Thor regrouped with all of his fellow Avengers at the New Avengers Facility where the newest generation of heroes were being trained to protect the planet. This specific incarnation hails from Earth 19999, otherwise known as the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Pre-Convergence Thor assisted the Avengers once again when they were called upon to combat a threat from another universe that had stolen the Tesseract. Plot Involvement Genesis Thor appeared alongside Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, and Scott Lang as the Avengers, who were assisting S.H.I.E.L.D. in their fight against Umbrella. Umbrella attempted to force individuals gathered from across universes in their fight, but the Avengers made quick work of the group. Thor used his lightning powers to massively deactivate the chips inside the survivor's heads that Umbrella had been using to control them. While the survivors and Scott were recruited to infiltrate Umbrella for S.H.I.E.L.D. it was said that Thor and the other Avengers were busy fighting Umbrella's more standard troops outside the facility. Thor, Steve, and Tony eventually fought their way inside the facility, where they were confronted by survivors who had died, replicated, and had their ships reactivated. Ultron, reconstructed by Umbrella, then appeared and killed Tony, but was soon dispatched by Steve and Thor. Following the event, S.H.E.I.L.D. and the Avengers continued to pursue the Tesseract, though Thor returned to Asgard for a time and did not directly assist during the Crossed Incident. He returned to Earth for brief periods afterward, keeping up with the Avengers as they studied what alternate versions of their universe looked like, giving Thor a basic knowledge of some of the heroes that existed in these alternate universes. Welcome to the Falls Thor was a participant in the event, though he did not interact with mostly anyone beyond Jennifer Walters. He tried doing his own thing, but eventually got pulled along with the group, ending up killed as a result. Though it was believed that he and the others killed during the incident were permanently deceased, Coalition investigations into Gravity Falls eventually found Thor and some of the others in comas. Thor was recovered, where he was eventually awakened to return to duty. Epilogue(s) Thor has, so far, never appeared in an epilogue. Character Relationships * Tony Stark ''- A character from 'Marvel Comics 'who made his debut in ''Genesis. ''Tony and Thor were allies, both being on the same team. They seemed to at least have a respect for each other and cooperate with each other. However, Thor saw Stark as petty and stuck up, while Stark thought the other man had a god complex. Thor was angry at Tony's death, upset at losing a comrade regardless of their differences. * ''Loki Laufeyson - ''A character from 'Marvel Comics 'who made his debut in ''Monokuma Rising. Thor is Loki’s brother, and the two of them had a good relationship until Loki realized he was adopted, causing him to lash out against Asgard and become Thor’s greatest enemy. Thor thought Loki was dead at an earlier point, but in truth he became a part of the Monokuma Incident, where he died for real there. * Steve Rogers ''- A character from 'Marvel Comics 'who made his debut in ''Genesis. Thor has a deep respect for Steve due to his constant need to do the right thing and all around outgoing personality. He was also the closest to lifting Mjølnir, with Steve able to make it budge a little, which worried Thor. Trivia * In the comics, Thor lost his left eye twice, both in futures as King of Asgard. Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Genesis Category:Welcome to the Falls